Honestidade e Inocência
by YammyK
Summary: Porque se apaixonar é uma verdade bruta com toques de inocência e você não pode escolher se pode partir seu coração em mil pedaços e sofrer ou ao meio e se entregar. [Coleção de oneshots JeanSasha]


Eles tinham certa tradição. Todas as noites, depois que todos finalmente deitavam depois de um dia exaustivo, os dois subiam e ficavam no telhado. Contando histórias, falando dos outros, trocando conselhos ou simplesmente sentindo a brisa noturna.

Marco Bodt sempre fora milhões de vezes mais sensível que Jean Kirschtein, tanto que foi o primeiro a reparar.

As estrelas. Não importava o tamanho das muralhas, a grandiosidade da jaula em que estavam presos, elas ainda estavam lá, brilhando quase todas as noites, por vezes encobertas por algumas poucas nuvens. Quase como se indicassem a luz no fim do túnel. E eles contavam todas que conseguiam achar, mesmo com a superstição boba da verruga na ponta dos dedos – preferiam pensar que apareceriam mais sardas no rosto do Bodt.

Mas depois de um tempo, não tinha mais luz nenhuma. As constelações brilhavam como sempre lá no topo, mas os olhos do Kirschtein agora eram opacos. Ele tinha perdido o melhor amigo e toda a vontade de contar estrelas como antes.

Naquela noite, o céu estava limpo. Negro, liso, com apenas duas ou três estrelas. Obrigado a escurecer assim como Jean era obrigado a respirar, a continuar existindo.

Pela droga do seu melhor amigo, porque afinal de contas, era sobre isso que eles sempre conversavam. Sobre permanecerem vivos, no final de tudo.

E por mais que seu exterior mostrasse todo e qualquer sinal de normalidade de seus órgãos, ele se sentia por morto por dentro.

– Elas sumiram – ouviu uma voz vinda de trás dele. Virou a cabeça e viu a garota, com os cabelos bagunçados e o pijama amarrotado.

Não disse nada, apenas observou a morena sentar em seu lado direito – o lugar que Marco ocupava - e sorrir, como se fosse normal acordar no meio da noite para subir no telhado e fazer companhia a alguém como ele.

– Não deveria estar dormindo, Sasha? – perguntou depois de alguns momentos, percebendo que ela havia realmente se instalado ali.

A Braus fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento passar por seu corpo e jogar seu cabelo, antes caído e emaranhado sobre os ombros, para trás.

– Provavelmente.

Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando um acréscimo à vaga resposta, que veio assim que a brisa cessou.

– Lembra daquele dia em que eu fiquei sem jantar, porque a Mikasa disse que ia dar na minha boca, mas comeu para me provocar?

– E tem como esquecer? Você praticamente ficou desidratada de tanto chorar, e implorar, e implorar mais uma vez, especialmente depois de todos negarem dividir com você.

– Também, - confessou, envergonhada – mas essa não é a questão. Eu acordei no meio da noite para tentar assaltar a cozinha, mas eu ouvi vocês dois subindo.

Jean ficou estático. Não apenas porque o hábito era um segredo dos dois, mas também porque ela agora se aproximava dele, olhando nos seus olhos. Sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer ou fazer, apenas a deixou continuar.

– E decidi seguir vocês – abaixou a cabeça, com seus cabelos voltando ao lugar e a franja cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos e seu rosto corado – meio que... quase todas as noites. Até mesmo quando era só você.

Pela primeira vez, ele não soube o que dizer – não que ele precisasse saber o que dizer na vida, ele dizia absolutamente tudo, sem papas na língua. Sasha Braus espionava os dois, no momento mais íntimo que ele poderia ter, onde ele contava todos os medos, aflições e besteiras de sua vida? E continuava seguindo, até depois de Marco morrer?

– Você parou de contá-las, Jean. Marco não gostaria...

– E é por isso que você resolveu aparecer hoje? Pra dar um sermão idiota sobre o que o meu melhor amigo gostaria ou não que eu fizesse? – cortou-a friamente, encarando seus olhos castanhos.

Olhos castanhos brilhantes. Tão brilhantes como – duas – estrelas. Duas estrelas chocadas, cujo brilho desapareceu quando o amanhecer estava por chegar.

Ela ficou alguns instantes com a mesma expressão assustada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada, até que, para a surpresa de Jean, sentou-se mais próxima ainda a ele.

– Quando eu morava em Dauper, eu subia alguns montes e ficava lá à noite, maravilhada com as estrelas. Adorava o brilho delas, entende? Coisa de criança...

– Não que tenha mudado muita coisa – disse ele, sorrindo levemente.

– Eu gostava de contá-las também – o olhar de repente fixou-se no céu, como se estivesse em outro lugar, revivendo a história – até que um dia, minha mãe percebeu que eu não estava no quarto e foi me buscar. Como eu não estava tão longe, ela chegou rápido.

Jean ouvia atentamente, já que nunca tinha ouvido Sasha falar sobre sua mãe.

– Com uma cesta de comida. E ficou lá comigo. E ia lá comigo, noite sim, noite não, porque eu estava em "fase de crescimento" e precisava dormir um pouco – fez aspas com as mãos e sorriu tristemente com a lembrança – Ela dizia que todos os dias nascem novas estrelas e que quem morre vira estrela também.

Uma pausa, um suspiro e o Kirschtein percebeu algo brilhante caindo dos olhos dela, lágrima que foi rapidamente expulsa de sua bochecha pela sua mão pequena.

– Quando ela morreu, eu não conseguia contar estrelas sozinha, muito menos sabendo que uma delas era a minha mãe. Ela tinha se tornado a outra parte da nossa tradição.

Ela parou de falar e Jean não sabia se deixava ou não Sasha continuar a história, então deitou, puxando-a para deitar a seu lado.

– Jean, o que...

Não conseguiu continuar quando Jean pegou sua mão e a guiou, apontando para o céu.

– Uma. Aquela deve ser o Marco.

Ela estremeceu, ainda corada pelo súbito toque e pega de surpresa pela sua fala. Desviou o olhar para o céu, onde estava sendo obrigada a apontar e viu uma grande estrela no céu. Ficou em silêncio, fitando um dos poucos pontos brilhantes no vasto céu noturno.

– Que péssima contadora de estrelas você é – reclamou Jean – tem mais algumas, conta comigo.

– D-duas! Aquela ali deve ser a minha mãe! – gaguejou fracamente, aos poucos reforçando a voz e formando um sorriso.

Só restava uma. Era menor e estava mais distanciada das duas. Sasha e Jean trocaram olhares e depois de alguns instantes, disseram, em uníssono:

– Três.

Ficaram ali até o céu começar a clarear, um do lado do outro, sem dizer nada. O estômago da Braus roncou algumas vezes, mas surpreendentemente, ela não saiu do lugar. Quando o céu matinal estava perto de dar totalmente as caras, Jean levantou e deu a mão a Sasha.

– Então, te vejo depois de amanhã? – perguntou, com as mãos no bolso, no meio do corredor que dividia os dormitórios – Durma bem essa noite, você está em fase de crescimento.

Fez uma cara de irritada com a brincadeira, mas sorriu depois. Despediram-se e cada um foi deitar nas suas respectivas camas até todos acordarem. A nova tradição não chega aos pés das suas aventuras com a mãe nem das longas conversas de Marco e Jean, lógico.

Mas ele poderia contar com ela para contar estrelas.


End file.
